Antennas are an integral component of any radio based communication system. In many instances, space is at a premium for radio users. A traditional beam antenna (which may have element spacings a quarter of a wavelength apart) may be unusable because the necessary space is unavailable. Such beam antennas normally have a low impedance and require matching networks. All of this adds complexity to the antenna. The present invention is an antenna that requires minimal space, has low system losses and yet has gain equivalent to larger, traditional beam antennas. Furthermore, the present invention may be used in the design of larger arrays which utilize less components or do not require matching devices, and still provides the same gain as historic devices.